


Heat stroke

by TrainerLuna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, Masturbation, Mind Control, Pheromones, Pokephilia, Predator/Prey, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainerLuna/pseuds/TrainerLuna
Summary: Lillie loses her friends while hiking in Alola’s Wela volcano park, but little does she realize, she’s being watched.
Relationships: Salazzle/Lillie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Heat stroke

Lillie was hopelessly lost. How could she have lost the others? She had run into Moon or Hau every 5 minutes for the past few hours, but now that the group had finally made their way to Wela Volcano park, she hadn't seen either of them. She figured the two of them had already begun their ascent up the mountain, leaving her to find her own way up. She had left her bag and Nebby back at her hotel room, due to the fact she didn't want to bring the tiny pokemon to such a dangerous place. Besides, this way it meant she didn't have to check to see if he escaped her bag every 30 seconds. Lillie made the greatest effort to avoid the patches of tall, golden grass scattered around the mountain scape in an attempt to avoid any wild Pokemon. The terrain was treacherous, she had to be careful. She carefully climbed up the steep cliffside, trying to keep her white dress from getting dirty. She maneuvered her way along a ledge, and stopped, taking a moment to survey the landscape below her. She could almost see the entire island from here. She must have been getting close to the summit. 

The combination of the Alola sun and the volcanoe’s heat was making her pale skin glisten with sweat, causing Lillie to take a moment to rest, sitting down on a nearby rock and removing her hat to wipe the sweat off of her forehead. She placed her wide brim hat back on her head, and as she began to rummage through her handbag looking for her water bottle, she got the feeling she was being watched. She looked towards the bushes next to her, a pair of eyes peering back at her. She stared attentively as a small, black pokemon emerged from the brush. It was a Salandit. Lillie had seen plenty of these tiny lizards all over the park, basking on the hot rocks that dotted the cliffside. This one didn't seem too afraid of her, it casually approached her without any caution. She grabbed the plastic bottle from her bag and took a drink out of it. The Salandit sat at her feet, its gaze locked on her face. “Are you thirsty, little guy?” she asked the Pokemon. Salandit made no acknowledgement, just staring at Lillie. It was a little uncomfortable, Lillie was getting nervous. She moved her torso to the left, and then to the right. The Pokemon’s head moved so that she was always the center of its focus. Lillie wasn't going to hang around this weird Pokemon any longer. She got up from the rock she was sitting on, and looked down to the fire lizard, who had cocked its head slightly. “ Alright, it was... nice meeting you, I'm gonna go now.” Lillie went to step over the tiny pokemon beneath her feet, but before she could do so, Salandit let loose a burst of embers from its mouth, the red markings along its back flaring up. Lillie let out a screech, stepping backwards to avoid the burning hot flames jumping up in front of her face. She ended up backing into the rock she was sitting on, tripping over it, and rolling down the hillside. Lillie tumbled down the dirt face, before she ended up going right over the edge of the steep cliff she was ascending.

Lillie awoke, her body aching. She sat up, and looked around her. She had landed in some bushes, which had broken her fall. She looked herself over, she didn’t look too hurt, just a few cuts and bruises. No bleeding, and no broken bones. “Thank Arceus” she thought. She climbed out of the bushes and analyzed her surroundings. She was in a small ravine, vegetation scattered around the rocks. On one side there looked to be a cave of some sort, the other looked like a way out. Lillie turned and started to make her way towards the supposed exit. As she brushed past some shrubs, something rustled from within them. Lillie spun around, and started backing up until her back was pressed up against the side of the ravine. Lillie’s eyes widened as a large, black figure rose out of the foliage. Lillie recognized it as a Salazzle, the evolved form of Salandit. Lillie didn't know too much about the large lizard Pokemon, as they were extremely rare, due to the fact that only females exist, and the population of Salandit on the island is overwhelmingly male. This single Salazzle might have had hundreds of Salandit males follow her everywhere, Lillie thought. She wondered if the Salandit that caused her to fall over the cliff did so because of her. The Pokemon slowly crawled out towards Lillie, its long tail dragging behind it. As she approached Lillie, she stood up on her hind legs, towering over the trembling girl. Lillie got to see the full size of the creature as it stood in front of her, it was extremely large for its species, at least a foot and a half taller than average. Lillie watched as Sallazle opened its mouth, and a pink haze began to emerge from it. Lillie knew what this was. Salazzle uses gases it produces mixed with pheromones to build its “harem” of Salandit. As far as Lillie knew, these gases were toxic to humans. Lillie brought her hands up to cover her mouth and nose, trying not to breath the noxious fumes that now filled the air around her. As more haze spilled out of Salazzle’s mouth, she ran her own clawed hands up Lillie’s arms, pulling them away from her. Lillie was terrified, she tried to struggle, to break free, but it was futile. Salazzle ran its forked tongue over its jaws, before striking at Lillie, planting her mouth over the girl’s, and let her nauseating gases take control.

Lillie tried to fight as much as she could. But Salazzle was too strong. She could feel the noxious fumes flood her mouth, and fill her lungs as she desperately tried to breath fresh air. Lillie wasn’t suffocating, but the haze was having an effect on her. A growing fire sparked between her legs, and Lillie could feel her wetness. “There is no way this is turning me on!” she thought. As she struggled, Salazzle forced more gas down her throat, and stuck its tongue into Lillie’s mouth, wrapping its long tongue around her own. Lillie felt like she was gonna pass out, her knees started to buckle under her own weight, but right before she was about to let go, Salazzle broke the kiss. Lillie fell to the ground, and Salazzle knelt down to her, grabbing her chin and tilting her head up, their eyes locking. Lillie couldn't think straight, her mind was clouded. She could feel her thoughts being replaced by the ache between her thighs, rational thinking being replaced by lust. As Lillie lost herself, her bright green eyes started to glow a fluorescent pink, and Salazzle knew she had the girl under her spell.

Salazzle grabbed Lillie, and moved her away from the ravine. Lillie was dizzy, her head was spinning, and every moment, she was growing wetter. Salazzle took Lillie into the cave, and out the other side, where a small, secluded hot spring sat. Salazzle placed Lillie down, and the hypnotized girl took a step, before stumbling, Salazzle catching her and helping her sit down. Salazzle slithered behind Lillie, resting her arm against the girls back. Salazzle’s tongue slid out of its jaws, and made its way against Lillie’s neck, coating it in a slick layer of saliva. Lillie cooed in pleasure, the touch along her skin driving her foggy, lust filled mind wild. Salazzle ran her hands down Lillie’s petite body, slipping under her dress and grazing her soaking wet panties. This made Lillie moan loudly, and Salazzle continued her way down, her elegant figure gracefully sliding against Lillie until she was sat in front of her prey. Salazzle grabbed Lille by her ankles, and ripped her shoes right off of her, her socks close behind. Salazzle slid up Lillie’s body, her scales rubbing against Lillie’s soft skin. Salazzle locked lips with Lillie again, as she pulled her white dress off of her shoulders, exposing her perky breasts. The girl’s nipples were sticking straight out. Salazzle broke off from Lillie again, and moved down once more, pulling her dress off of her. Lillie didn’t fight. She wanted- no, NEEDED this. The fire in her was only growing stronger with each passing moment, and the stronger the fire, the fuzzier her thoughts became. She could only focus on the pleasure, the sensations, and how good it felt every time Salazzle touched her. Salazzle flicked one of Lillie’s nipples with her tongue, causing her to squirm in pleasure. Lillies dress came off her, Salazzle flinging it onto a nearby rock. The Pokemon turned her gaze towards Lillie’s soaking panties, wrapping a clawed finger around them and ripping them off with one, swift motion.

Lillie was dripping wet, a small puddle forming underneath her. Salazzle didn't hesitate. She grabbed Lillie by the thighs, and moved her hips up to her mouth, taking in her scent, and navigating her tongue around her entrance. Lille squirmed, her toes curling. Salazzle moved her tongue and flicked Lillie’s clit several times, making her shake with pleasure each time. Lillie locked her legs around the back of Salazzle’s head. Salazzle shifted her maw, and drove her tongue right into Lillie. She was tight, but the combination of bodily fluids made her tongue glide through her folds with ease. Lillie moaned in pleasure, her body spasming from the sensations. Salazzle could tell that her prey was close to orgasm. She set Lillie down for a moment, Salazzle slithered around to the back of the hypnotized girl, and grabbed one of her perky breasts with a clawed hand, squeezing it. Lillie continued her moans of pleasure, as Salazzle grabbed Lillie’s hand with her own free claw, and guided it down between her legs. Lillie took over, fingering herself, with Salazzle running her scaly arm up Lillie’s petite body. Salazzle ran her tongue along the neck of her prey, enjoying her delicious taste. She placed her muzzle next to Lillie’s ear, flicking her tongue along the girl’s lobe. Lillie moaned loudly, the orgasm building up inside her. Salazzle watched, hungrily, as the girl drove herself to the brink of orgasm. The Pokémon shifted itself, grabbing Lillie’s shoulders with her claws. Sallazle licked her lips, before opening her jaws as wide as she could, saliva dripping down onto the quivering girl in her lap. Lillie sent herself over the edge. Her body stiffening up and her legs shaking, as her fingers dug deep into her, juices spraying from her sex. Lillie’s pleasure-wracked mind never even noticed the set of jaws hanging inches above her head.

Salazzle took advantage of Lillie’s state and clamped down, her prey’s entire head fitting inside her mouth. Salazzle looked at Lillie’s body, one of her hands was still buried between her legs. Salazzle moves down, slowly working her lunch into her waiting maw. She could hear the faint moans of pleasure emanating from Lillie, her sweat soaked skin coating the Pokémon’s tongue. Salazzle shifted the girl, in an effort to fit her shoulders in her mouth. The further Lillie moved down Salazzle’s gullet, the more furiously she fingered herself. Still reeling from her first orgasm, Lillie could feel that all too familiar feeling returning. As salazzle fit Lillie’s shoulder inside her mouth, Lillie came again. The mix of constant stimulation and Salazzle’s noxious fumes still in her system made it impossible for Lillie to realize what was happening. Lillie’s tiny breasts worked their way past Salazzle’s lips, her still sensitive nipples pressing against the roof of the Pokémon’s mouth, causing waves of pleasure to shoot down Lillie’s body. Sallazle made short work of the girl's torso, only slowing down when she came to her hips. As Lillie’s hips inched their way into Salazzle’s eager jaws, the lizard Pokémon slid her tongue along her preys butt, and against her dripping pussy. The sensation made Lillie cum again, her body going rigid, and the furious movement of her hand stopping before relaxing again. Salazzle lifted her head up, bringing what was left of Lillie above her, allowing her legs to easily slide down her throat. Lillie’s butt passed, followed by her thighs, coated in her juices, which Salazzle savoured the taste of. Soon her prey had completely disappeared, nothing more than a bulge in her stomach. Lilie’s toes slid between Salazzle’s jaws, and that was the last of her. 

Exhausted from the effort of swallowing her prey, Salazzle drew her strength to get up, and move to a large rock that was leaning against the hot spring. She looked at her bulging stomach, and could feel the girl within still squirming in pleasure. Salazzle sprawled out along the rock, the tip of her tail dipping into the warm water of the spring. As the mid-day sun expelled its heat, she closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep as her lunch digested.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! A little different than from what I’ve posted in the past, but hopefully you enjoyed! Feel free to check out my other works, and if you wanna support my writing, you can go to https://www.patreon.com/TrainerLuna


End file.
